


A TRÜKKÖS NAP

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Reverse Day, Trickster Gabriel, angyal!Castiel, angyal!Dean, békítő!Dean, csókolózás, démon vadászat, dühös!Castiel, elcserélt tulajdonságok napja, fejfájós!Sam, káromkodások, káromkodó!Cas, light-os szexleírás, nyugtalan!Sam, nyűgös!Dean, vadász!Castiel, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel elcseréli Dean és Cas tulajdonságait,  így lesz Deanből angyal, és Castielből vadász. Sam pedig ettől kis híján migrént kap. :) A nap végére minden a helyére kerül. :D<br/>Megjegyzés: Cast akkor is angyalnak nevezem, amikor már Dean kapta meg az erejét.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TRÜKKÖS NAP

Gabrielnek kezdett elege lenni.  
\- Nyaf, nyaf nyaf! Mindig csak ezt hallom! "Már megint nem bírok Deannel, mert olyan makacs, és konok, meg önfejű... és nem érti meg, hogy nem rohanhatok minden szavára..." Mellesleg ez nem igaz, öcskös, te szinte mindig ugrassz minden szavára.  
\- Ez nem pontosan fedi a valóságot... - próbálkozott ellentmondani Castiel.  
\- Hé! Egymás között vagyunk, tesó! Pontosan tudod, hogy igenis igazam van. Ha tehetnéd, ott lennél Deannel állandó jelleggel.  
Cas csak lehajtotta a fejét, Gabe nem láthatta, hogy el is pirult.  
\- Mellesleg - vetette közbe az arkangyal - nem is csodálom, hogy így érzel... engem sem hagy hidegen Sam... Lenyűgöző a Winchester vérvonal. Nemhiába fáradoztak annyit idefent, hogy összehozzák Cambelleket, a Winchesterekkel. Az erőt ötvözték az ésszel.  
\- Dean nem szereti, hogy ha kerülgeted az öccsét.  
\- Tudom. Ha tehetné, elkapna, almát dugna a számba, és szentelt olajban pirítana ropogósra, lassú tűzön.  
\- Deannek meg kell értenie, hogy a mennyben is folyik a harc... hisz érte is, az emberekért van minden, hogy nekik jobb legyen.  
\- De nem érdekli, hiszen meg van a maga baja. A minden napi küzdelem a szörnyekkel, a sok teher, amit magával cipel... embernek lenni sem könnyű.  
\- Hát persze, nem...  
Gabe pontosan kihallotta Cas hangjából a kételkedést. Hirtelen eszébe ötlött valami, és ravasz mosoly ült ki az arcára.  
\- Egyet se búsulj öcskös! A másnap majd megoldja minden problémád.  
Cas nem figyelt a bátyjára, de egy halvány gyanú merült fel benne, amit gyorsan elhessegetett.  
\- Ezt erősen kétlem.  
Félre döntve a fejét figyelni kezdett.  
\- Dean hív. Mennem kell.  
Kis szárnysuhogás hang, és már ott sem volt.  
\- Na ja. Nem ugrik minden szavára. Látom. - jegyezte meg még magának pikírten, és a hirtelen kezébe termett nyalókát elégedetten a szájába lökte.  
***  
Voltatok már úgy, hogy felkeltetek, és éreztétek: Ma ez nem az én napom?  
Dean is pontosan ezt érezte. Legszívesebben visszafeküdt volna, hogy átaludhassa a napot, de ezt nem tehette.  
Cas is mintha bal lábbal kelt volna fel, na de ez nyilván nem lehetséges, hiszen ők nem alszanak, mivel nincs szükségük rá. Nincs rá szükségük, de Cas úgy festett, mint aki az álmából riadt.  
Dean nyűgösen kelt fel az ágyából, kiment a fürdőbe, majd dolga végeztével előjött és öltözni kezdett. Épp nagy lendülettel nyitotta volna az ajtót, amikor az a zsanérnál leválva a kezében maradt.  
\- Hűűűű! Aztaaaaa!  
A nagy zajra Sam is előkerült, majd a csodálkozástól tátva maradt a szája.  
\- Jesszus, Dean! Ezt te csináltad?  
\- Naná! És még nem is ittam kávét... - somolygott.  
Kis késéssel előkerült Castiel. Ő is ámulva nézte a tőből kiszakadt ajtót, és tűnődve nézett Deanre.  
\- Ez a te műved?  
\- Hja. Most mit szólsz? - vigyorgott továbbra is. - Tiszta Hulk vagyok, meg minden.  
\- Ez nem normális. Valami történt az éjszaka...  
\- Ami az éjszaka történt, csak egyesek nem neveznék normálisnak... - jegyezte meg az idősebb fivér kétértelműen, de az angyala nem vette szokás szerint a lapot.  
\- Ennek utána kell néznem.  
De nem történt semmi. Cas ott maradt, ahol volt.  
\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Sam - Meggondoltad magad?  
\- Nem. Egyszerűen nem tudom használni az erőm. Nem tudok teleportálni.  
\- Na jól van fiúk, én mentem a konyhába. Szükségem van egy kis kávéra...  
Azzal huss, már ott sem volt.  
\- Hé, srácok! Itt vagyok kint, gyertek már!  
Cas és Sam utána iramodtak. Dean már javában itta a kávéját, sőt komplett reggeli várta őket az asztalon. Dean épp teletömte a száját pitével.  
\- Jó, mi? - kérdezte tőlük teli szájjal - Feltöltöttem a készleteinket is.  
\- Azt hiszem, már tudom mi történt. - jött meg a hangja Casnek. - Gábriel. - Ezt már Deannel egyszerre mondta. Majd folytatta az okfejtését. - Gábriel elvette az angyali erőmet, és neked adta. Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Mindig tudtam, hogy az összes angyal egy fasz, de hogy még Gabe is az legyen?  
\- Nyugodj meg, Cas - kezdte mondani Dean, de az félre söpörte a kezét.  
\- Nyugodjak meg? Dehogy is nyugszom! Bassza meg! Na csak kapjam a kezeim közé, azt a kikúrt, elcseszett pöcsöt. Esküszöm egy almát dugok a szájába, és szentelt olajon fogom megpirítani... - azzal felborított néhány széket, majd belerúgott egy szekrénybe, végül beleöklözött a falba.  
\- Hé, Cas csillapodj! Ez nem olyan tragédia. - csitítgatta Sam is. Dean pedig odalépett a feldúlt angyalhoz, aki egyre inkább úgy viselkedett, ahogy ő szokott.  
\- Cas! Semmi baj. Majd rendbe hozzuk a dolgokat, együtt. Most add ide a kezed, mert elrepedt benne a csont, meggyógyítalak.  
Dean szavai láthatólag hatással voltak, mert legalább hagyta a gyógyítást, és addig sem ellenkezett.  
Sam pedig masszírozni kezdte a halántékát, és megrázta a fejét, mert azért ez még neki is sok volt.  
\- Na megyek, és belenézek a laptopomba. - fejtette ki.  
\- Samuel, reggelizned kellene. - szólt utána a bátyja.  
\- Majd később! - kiáltotta vissza, de magának még azt motyogta - Tiszta fejfájást kapok ettől, akkor már inkább az éjszakai zajok...  
Dean kiválóan hallott mindent amit az öccse mondott.  
\- Cas! Azt hiszem kissé hangosak voltunk az éjjel. - rögtön tudta, hogy az angyal ott áll a háta mögött, aztán már csak az ölelő karokat érezte maga körül.  
\- Hangosak? Valaki biztos telhetetlenül követelőzött, s nem én voltam az a valaki...  
Megfordult az ölelésben, s az angyal azonnal birtokba vette a száját. Elfulladva csókolta.  
\- Istenem, Dean! Annyira kellesz nekem, szükségem van rád.  
\- Te is nekem, hidd el, te is nekem.  
Egy darabig egymásba feledkeztek, amíg meg nem hallották Sam torok köszörülését.  
\- Khmmm. Lenne itt valami ügy. Már ha ilyen állapotban foglalkozhatunk ilyesmivel.  
\- Persze, miért is ne? Igaz, Dean? - jegyezte meg a Cas, és kedélyesen vállba vágta a szólítottat.  
\- Én mindig készen állok. - válaszolta amaz.  
\- Helyes. - csapta össze a kezeit az angyal - Vágjunk bele!  
Sam csak a szemeit forgatta.  
\- Tőlünk nem is oly messze, egy út menti motelnél démonokra utaló jeleket találtam... több démon, mintha egy kisebb gyülekezőt tartanának.  
Dean egy kicsit félre hajtotta a fejét, mint aki belülre figyel, majd azt mondta. Menjetek előre, nekem egy kis dolgom akadt fent.  
Mire Cas:  
\- Miért is nem lepődök meg ezen? Amikor a legnagyobb szükségünk lenne rá, elhúz a fenébe.  
Sam tátott szájjal bámult rá.  
\- Na mi van, Sammy? Nem indulunk? De én vezetek!  
S előre sietett a garázsba.  
\- Hát ez nekem sok. - fűzte hozzá a fiatalabb Winchester - Legyen bármi az ára, de csináljuk ezt vissza, mielőtt megbolondulok...  
Azzal elindult az angyal után. Ezzel a furcsaságok még nem értek véget. Nem elég, hogy el kellett viselnie, hogy Cas vezeti az impalát, de azokat a számokat is hallgatta, amit a testvére szokott, és ugyanúgy énekelt is hozzá. Csakhogy az angyalra hiába nézett feddően, - mert a tesójánál ez a taktika bejön - itt most semmit nem használt. Alig várta, hogy démonokat gyilkolhassanak, és így levezethesse a kialakult frusztrációját. Cas meg csak vigyorgott rajta.  
Biztos távolságban álltak meg a moteltől.  
Nem kellett a szokásos hamis FBI ügynököt eljátszaniuk, mert már nem volt kinek.  
Az impala hátsó ülésén hirtelen megjelent Dean, ami Casből méltatlankodást váltott ki, hogy úgy megijesztette, hogy szinte megállt a szíve.  
\- Máskor kopoghatnál, vagy valahogy jelezd, hogy jössz.  
\- Hogyne, Cas. Akarod, hogy elmenjek, és aztán majd jelezzek mielőtt visszatérek?  
\- Az istenért Dean, dehogy. Csak segíts nekünk. Rendben?  
Kis suhogás közben Dean köddé vált, majd rövid idő múlva visszatért.  
\- Húsz démont számoltam össze. Azt hiszem el tudunk bánni velük, ha gyorsan és csendben intézzük el a dolgot.  
Kiszálltak a kocsiból, és kiosztották mindenkinek az angyal pengét, plusz Samnél volt a démonölő Ruby-féle kés is.  
Hang nélkül haladtak, csak elenyésző zajt csapva, ezért a démonok felét sikeresen elintézték. Egyet még Cas kapott el, mielőtt riadót adhatott volna le, de valahogy mégis jelzett, mert a maradék kilenc démon előrohant.  
\- Hé, micsoda fogás! - mondta az egyikük - a Winchester fivérek, és a kis tollas barátjuk...  
Meggondolatlan az idősebb fivér mellé lépett, hogy tovább gúnyolódhasson, de vesztére, mert Dean megfogta a homlokát, és egyszerre vakító fény áradt a démon szemeiből.  
A démonok ledermedtek. Ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Dean újabb kettőt elintézzen belőlük, valamint Cas és Sam szintén leszúrt közülük egyet-egyet. Már csak négy maradt. Az egyik megakart lógni, és sötét füstként tódult elő a gazdatestből, de Sammy résen volt. Visszafelé kezdte el kántálni a démon űző szöveget, így annak vissza kellett térnie a testbe, ahol a végzete utolérte egy angyalpenge személyében.  
Cas és Dean villámgyorsan elintézték a maradék hármat. Becuccoltak az impalába, és hazafelé indultak, de Dean már türelmetlen volt, és haza varázsolta mindannyiójukat. A kocsit a garázsba, őket meg a tanácsterembe.  
Egy darabig csak álltak, majd Sammy megölelte őket, és annyit mondott:  
\- Remélem ez a csere nem végleges. Nem mintha nem élvezném... - belegondolt. - Nem. Tényleg nem. Csak cserélődjetek valahogy vissza... Megyek lefürdöm.  
\- Ne aggódj Sam. Utána érdeklődtem. A csere csak a mai napra vonatkozott. - jegyezte meg Dean, majd Cas felé fordult. Smaragd szemeit az óceán kék szempárba mélyesztette. A szokásos néma kommunikáció.  
Sammy elsietett.  
\- Bár lehet, egy rövid ideig átvettem a szereped, az érzéseim nem változtak irányodban, sőt.  
\- A fenébe is... már a pokolban beléd estem, ahogy megérintettem a semmihez sem fogható, ragyogó lelked.  
Fél pillanat alatt már ölelkeztek és csókolóztak, Dean az angyali erejével megtisztította mindkettejüket minden szennytől. Sőt: bevarázsolta magukat a halószobába, és ha már megtehette - mert miért ne - a ruhákat is száműzte magukról.  
Birtokba vette Cas könyörgő testét, és élvezte, hogy - ismét élve a csodatévő erejével - sikosító nélkül élvezheti a szerelmet kedvesével. Fogalma sincs hányszor áldoztak már a szerelem oltárán, amikor az egyik alkalommal, épp a semmihez sem hasonlítható gyönyör kapujában káprázatos fény áradt ki a száján, és a szemeiből, ami egy ideig összekötötte őket, majd utat talált Casbe. Fáradtan lihegve omlott angyal szeretője karjaiba.  
\- Végre visszakaptad az erőd. Bassza meg. Nem mondom, hogy nem élveztem volna, amíg az enyém lehetett, mert kurvára élveztem. Meg vannak a maga előnyei... de jobban szeretem benned. Túl nagy a kibaszott felelősség, amivel ez jár.  
\- Most, hogy a helyedben voltam, jobban átérzem az állandó fájdalmadat. De még mindig azt mondom... (és ezt már Dean is vele mondta egyszerre) ... Ne hurcold magadon az egész világ terhét.  
Egymásra mosolyogtak, és egy szerelmes lassú és mély csókba merültek el.  
\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan 02.09. 2016. Tuesday  
> Még mindig lógok Barbarának köszönettel, amiért hozta az ihlető képet.  
> Ezzel a fic-kel kicsit megszenvedtem, bár Barbara azt mondta: ez nem látszik rajta, mert olyan könnyed. :)
> 
> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, kérlek nyomd meg a kudos <3 gombot. :) Ha hagynál kommentet - aminek örülnék - ahhoz kell egy nick név, plusz e-mail címet kér a rendszer (hogy tudd, ha válasz érkezik a kommentedre) - ezt csak egyszer kell megtenni, utána ezzel a nick névvel bármelyik alkotáshoz hozzá tudsz szólni. (viszont ez nem egyenlő az AO3 profillal, tehát írásokat feltenni vele nem tudsz.)  
> Have a Nice Destiel Day! <3 Legyen Destieles Szép Napod! <3


End file.
